


Terminal313

by steadycoffeeflow (Salimity)



Series: Terminal313 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimity/pseuds/steadycoffeeflow
Summary: Terminal313 is the new project spear-headed by CyberLife's newly established New York City Tower to foster financial security in our valued customers.In the wake of the deviancy crisis, CyberLife moves forward with RK900 production. Not only is the line versatile, it's elite in all areas of performance, unmatched in both software and hardware. The RK900s are joined by the greatest minds humanity has to offer, who secure the company's economic status and design the androids of tomorrow. These are the stories of the androids, either loyal to the company or deviant from their programming, and the humans who work alongside them. The coexistence of both groups is tested. The future is designed by CyberLife.
Series: Terminal313 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807756
Kudos: 1





	Terminal313

Terminal313 (T313) is a six part story where the individual pieces are published concurrently, supporting one central narrative. These stories explore the aftermath of one of Detroit: Become Human's failed revolution endings by following the lives of a space-bound revolutionary, a mid-level office worker, and a super-powerful artificial intelligence processor.

T313 takes place in a post-Machine!Connor ending where Markus' revolution has failed, but Kara has managed to escape to Canada. The majority of the stories take place in either Detroit or New York City settings, and they feature original characters from multiple authors. What started as an Alternate Reality Puzzle Game became a roleplay server with so many talented content creators. Please check out everyone's work as this couldn't exist without everyone's involvement over the span of two years.

Below is a reading guide and chapter breakdown that will be periodically updated to help you better navigate the series' timeline and world of Terminal313[.](https://www.terminal313.com/)

* * *

 **[Earthbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975796/chapters/60464050) **\-- T for Violence

Leba's story. A mysterious android crash lands on Earth after a botched exploratory mission. He begins to realize the state of humanity's sole home and his position in the world at large as he interacts with Detroit's underground revolutionary scene.

**Author's Note:**

> For any questions or personal updates, be sure to follow the team on social media!
> 
> steady's [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SteadyLaurenS)  
> jordan's [Twitter](https://twitter.com/voidfishy)


End file.
